Goose Bumps
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Hinata, gadis yang takut akan hantu. bertekad akan membalas kejahilan Gaara dan Sasuke selama ini. tapi saat ia telah berhasil malakukanya, ia malah ketakutan pada Topeng Hantu yang telah membantu membalaskan dendamnya, bagaimana ceritanya? Hinata H.
1. Chapter 1

(*:Ghoose Bumps:*)

**Character : Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Rate : T.**

**Genre : Horro/Mistery.**

**Story By : R.L Stine.**

**Cerita yang saya ambil dari buku cerita 'Topeng Hantu' karya R.L Stine yang menginspirasi saya, dan 'sedikit' perubahan. Maaf jika gaje dan jelek hehe ^ ^**

**Selamat menikmati. ^ ^**

**Warning ! : Typo, AU, OOC, dsb.**

**If you don't Like?**

**Don't read!**

**By : Cayaha yang Bersinar Biru.**

***"GHOOSE BUMPS"***

**Chapter 1**

"Mau jadi apa kau Halloween nanti?" Tanya Sakura Haruno. Diaduk-aduknya makaroni kuning di baki makan siangnya dengan garpu, tapi tidak dimakannya.

Hinata Hyuuga menarik napas dan menggeleng. Lampu di langit-langit ruang makan siang membuat rambut Indigo lurusnya berkilau."Entahlah. mungkin tukang sihir."

Sakura ternganga. "Kau? Tukang sihir?"

"Yah, kenapa tidak?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap temanya diseberang meja.

"Kukira kau takut tukang sihir," Jawab Sakura. Disuapkannya makaroni segarpu penuh dan mulai mengunyahnya. "Makaroni dari karet," katanya kesal, dikunyahkanya kuat-kuat. "Ingatkan aku untuk membawa makan siang sendiri,"

"Aku tidak takut tukang sihir!" kata Hinata, matanya berkilat marah. "Kau kira, aku penakut, kan?"

Sakura tertawa, "Ya, hei! jangan makan makaroninya! betul, Hinata, rasanya tidak enak." Diulurkannya tangannya untuk mencegah Hinata yang mengangkat garpu.

"Tapi aku lapar sekali," kata Hinata.

Ruang makan semakin padat dan ribut. Dimeja sebelah, sekelompok anak laki-laki sedang bermain lempar-lemparan kotak susu yang masih terisi setengah. Hinata melihat Kiba Inuzuka membulat-bulatkan tumpukan buah berwarna merah dan menjejalkan benda lengket itu ke mulutnya.

"Hiii!" ditunjukkannya wajah jijik kepada Kiba, lalu kembali menatap Sakura.

"Aku bukan penakut, Sakura-chan. Cuma karena semua orang suka menakut-nakuti aku dan-"

"Hinata-chan, minggu yang lalu bagaimana? Ingat? Di rumahku?" Sakura merobek bungkus keripik jagung dan menawarkannya pada temannya di seberang meja.

"Maksudmu masalah hantu itu?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengerutkan kening. "Itu sih benar-benar konyol."

"Tapi, aku percaya." Kata Sakura dengan mulut penuh keripik. "Kau benar-benar percaya bahwa lotengku ada hantunya. Mestinya kau lihat wajahmu ketika loteng berderak-derak, dan kita mendengar suara langkah kaki di atas sana,"

"Jahat sekali," kata Hinata sambil membelalakkan mata lavendernya.

"Lalu ketika kau dengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, wajahmu jadi putih semua dank au menjerit," kata Sakura mengingat-ingat. "Itu kan Cuma Sasuke Dan Gaara?"

"Kau tahu aku memang takut hantu," kata Hinata dengan wajah merah padam.

"Dan takut ular, kumbang-kumbang, suara-suara keras, kamar gelap, dan-tukang sihir!" kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau suka sekali menakut-nakuti aku," kata Hinata cemberut. Di singkirkannya baki makan siangnya."Aku tidak tahu, kenapa semua orang suka sekali menakut-nakuti aku. Kau juga, padahal kau teman akrabku,"

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura tulus. Diulurkannya tangannya keseberang meja dan diremasnya pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Kau gampang ditakut0takuti, sih. Susah rasanya menahan diri untuk tidak menganggumu. Ini, mau keripik lagi?" didorongnya bungkus keripik kearah Hinata.

"Suatu hari nanti, akan kutakut-takuti kau," ancam Hinata.

Temannya tertawa, "Tidak mungkin!"

Hinata cemberut, "Mungkin aku tidak akan jadi tukang sihir." Kata Hinata serius sambil bertopang dagu. "Mungkin aku akan menjadi monster menjijikkan, yang bola matanya tergantung-gantung dan cairan hijau kental mengalir dari wajahku dan-Hwaaaaa!"

Suara barang pecah membuat Hinata menjerit.

Beberapa detik kemudian, baru ia sadar itu Cuma suara baki makanan yang jatuh kelantai. Ia berbalik dan melihat Chouji, yang memerah wajahnya, berlutut dan mulai membersihkan makanannya dari lantai. Ruang makan itu semakin ribut dengan sorak-sorai dan teput tangan.

Hinata terduduk dikursi, ia merasa malu karena menjerit tadi.

Napasnya baru saja kembali normal ketika ada tangan kuat mencengkram bahunnya dari belakang. Teriakan melengking Hinata kemudian bergema ke seluruh ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia mendengar suara orang tertawa, di meja lain, ada yang berteriak, "Bagus, Sasuke!"

Hinata secepat kilat menoleh dan melihat temannya, Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri di belakangnya. Wajahnya tersenyum jahil. "Kena kau," katanya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Hinata.

Gaara Sabaku menarik kursi di sebelah Hinata dan bersandar di sana. Teman akrabnya, Sai, menghempaskan tas keatas meja dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sai mirip sekali, jadi banyak yang mengira bahwa mereka bersaudara, padahal tidak.

Sasuke, Sai, Dan Gaara suka sekali menakut-nakuti Hinata, membuatnya menjerit, kaget, dan terlompat. Tapi yang paling jahil adalah Sasuke dan Gaara.

Berjam-jam mereka memikirkan cara baru untuk menakutinya.

Hinata selalu bertekad tidak akan pernah tertipu gurauan konyol mereka lagi. Tapi, sampai saat ini, mereka selalu menang.

Hinata selalu mengancam akan membalas mereka. Tapi, selama mereka berteman, ia belum berhasil mendapatkan ide yang cukup baik.

Sai mengambil sisa-sisa keripik Sakura, dengan main-main, Sakura menepuk tangannya. "Ambil punyamu sendiri."

Sasuke mengangsurkan kertas aluminium kumal kadepan hidung Hinata. "Mau sandwich? Aku tidak mau makan yang ini."

Hinata mengendus-endus curiga, "Sandwich apa? Aku lapar sekali!"

"Ini sandwich isi daging kalkun, nih," Kata Sasuke, diserahkannya pada Hinata.

"Terlalu kering, ibuku lupa mengoleskan mayonaise, kau mau?"

"Yeah, tentu saja, terima kasih." Hinata mengambil sandwich itu dari tangan Sasuke, dibukanya bungkus aluminium itu dan digigitnya dengan lahap.

Ketika mulai mengunyah, dilihatnya Sasuke dan Gaara menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ada yang terasa aneh, agak lengket, asam. Hinata berhenti mengunyah. Gaara, Sai, dan Sasuke tertawa sekarang. Sakura kelihatan bingung. Hinata mengeram jijik dan diludahkannya sandwich yang sudah ia makan, ke serbet. Lalu dibukanya roti sandwich itu-ada ulat cokelat besar tergeletak di atas daging kalkun.

"Ohh!" sambil mengerang, ditutupinya wajajhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Pecah tawa di ruangan itu, tawa kejam.

"Aku makan ulat. A-aku bias sakit perut!" erang Hinata. Ia melompat berdiri dan menatap Sasuke marah. "Tega sekali kau," katanya. "Ini tidak lucu. Ini-ini-."

"Itu bukan ulat betul-betul kok," kata Gaara.

Sasuke masih tertawa hingga tak bias bicara.

"Hah?" Hinata memandangi ulat itu ragu, perutnya terasa mual.

"Bukan betul-betul ulat, hanya dari karet. Ambil saja," desak Gaara. Hinata ragu-ragu.

Anak-anak diseluruh ruangan yang besar itu berbisik-bisik dan menudingnya, dan tertawa-tawa.

"Ayo, bukan ulat sungguhan kok, ambilah," Kata Sasuke sambil meringis.

Bersambung. . . Ada yang bersedia review? T.T Arigatou … . 


	2. Chapter 2

(*:Ghoose Bumps:*)Character : Hinata Hyuuga. Rate : T. Genre : Horror/Mystery. Story by : R.L. Stine.

**Cerita yang saya ambil dari buku cerita 'Topeng Hantu' karya R.L. Stine yang menginspirasi saya, dan 'sedikit' perubahan. Maaf jika gaje dan jelek hehe ^ ^**

**Chapter 2 sudah update, saya balas reviewnya lewat pesan ya, bagi akun yang bisa saya kirim, tapi kalau tidak, saya balas di sini, arigatou ^ ^.**

**Selamat menikmati ^ ^**

**Warning! : TYPO, AU, OOC, dsb.**

**If you don't like?**

**Don't read!**

**Cerita Hinata yang menemukan topeng hantunya akan lama, mohon bersabar ^ ^.**

**By : Cahaya yang bersinar biru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*"Ghoose Bumps"* Chapter 2

.

.

.

Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan dengan segan mengambil ulat itu dari Sandwich dengan dua jari. Ulat itu terasa hangat dan lengket.

"Kena lagi!" Kata Gaara sambil tertawa.

Astaga! Ulat betulan!

Sambil berteriak ketakutan, Hinata melemparkan ulat itu ka pada Gaara, yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu melompat pergi, menjatuhkan kursi. Ketika kursi itu jatuh ke lantai dengan suara ribut, Hinata menutup mulutnya dan lari sambil muntah dari ruang makan.

'Masih terasa!' Pikirnya.

'Aku masih bisa merasakan ulat itu di dalam mulutku! Akan ku balas mereka,' pikir Hinata pahit sambil berlari-lari.

'Akan ku balas mereka, pasti!'

Ketika di dorongnya pintu dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi anak perempuan, suara tawa kejam itu masih terdengar sampai ke aula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sekolah usai, Hinata bergegas jalan di aula tanpa banyak bicara dengan siapa-siapa lagi. Didengarnya anak-anak tertawa dan berbisik. Ia tahu mereka mentertawakannya.

Semua anak-anak di sekolah sudah tahu tadi siang Hinata Hyuuga makan Sandwich ulat.

Hinata, si penakut. Hinata, yang takut pada bayangannya sendiri. Hinata, yang gampang sekali ditipu.

Gaara dan Sasuke memasukkan ulat sunngguhan, ulat cokelat yang gemuk, ke dalam Sandwich. Dan Hinata memakannya.

'Dasar berengsek!'

Hinata berlari-lari sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, sejauh tiga blok. Semakin lama, ia semakin marah.

'Tega sekali mereka melakukannya padaku! Mereka kan, teman-temanku. Mengapa mereka menganggap lucu sekali kalau berhasil menakut-nakuti aku?'

Ia menyerbu masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan napas terengah-engah. "Ada orang di rumah?" teriaknya, ia berdiri di ruang tengah dan bersandar di pegangan tangga untuk menenangkan napas.

Ibunya bergegas keluar dari dapur. "Hinata! Hai! Ada apa?"

"Aku berlari-lari dari sekolah," kata Hinata sambil melepas jaket birunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hotaru Hyuuga.

"Sedang ingin saja," kata Hinata murung.

Okaan mengambil jaket Hinata dan menggantungkanya di dalam lemari depan. Lalu diusapnya rambut biru tua Hinata lembut. "Darimana kau mendapat rambut lurus begini?" gumamnya. Okaan memang selalu bilang begitu.

Hinata tahu ia tidak mirip dengan Okaan-nya, Okaan-nya berambut Cokelat muda indah dan bergelombang, tinggi, dan matanya berwarna abu-abu biru indah.

Hari ini Okaan mengenakan yukata berwarna kuning, benar-benar cantik.

"Kenapa muram begitu?" Tanya Hotaru. "Mau cerita?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak usah, deh." Ia tidak mau menceritakan pada ibunya bahwa ia tadi jadi bahan terrawaan di Sekolah Menengah Konohagakure.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," Kata Hotaru Hyuuga. Sambil menarik Hinata keruang duduk.

"A-aku –aku sedang malas, Okaan." Kata Hinata, ia menjauh. "A-aku-"

"Ayolah!" desak ibunya, dan ditariknya Hinata ke seberang ruang trngah. Hinata selalu tidak bisa menang berdebat dengan Okaannya. Okaan seperti angin ribut, menyapu semua yang merintangi jalannya, oke itu berlebihan.

"Lihat!" seru Hotaru tersenyum dan menunjuk ke gantungan mantel. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan ibunya-dan berteriak terkejut. "I-itu kepala!"

"Bukan Cuma sekedar kepala," Kata Hotaru. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Ayo lihat dari dekat!"

Hinata maju beberapa langkah mendekati gantungan mantel, mata yang berada di kepala itu membalas tatapan mata Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian ia baru mengenali rambut indigo yang lurus itu. Mata Lavender mutiara, hidung yang biasa, pipi yang Chubby. "Ini aku!" teriaknya sambil mendekat.

"Ya, sebesar aslinya!" kata Hotaru senang melihat Hinata menyukainya. "Aku baru pulang dari kursus seni di museum. Baru hari ini aku membuatnya. Bagaimana?"

Hinata mengambil kepala itu dan diamatinya, "Persis sekali. Okaan! Betul, bagaimana cara membuatnya? Dan apa bahannya?" kata Hinata antusias.

"Semen Paris," jawab ibunya, diambilnya kepala tiruan itu dari tangan Hinata dan diangkatnya sehingga Hinata jadi berhadap-hadapan dengan kepala itu. "Kau harus hati-hati memegangnya. Kepala tiruan ini rapuh, tengahnya kosong, lihat?"

Hinata menatap kepala itu, dipandangnya matanya sendiri.

"Seram-seram juga," gumamnya.

"Maksudmu karena hasil karyaku bagus sekali?" desak ibunya.

"Seram saja rasanya," kata Hinata. Dipaksakannya dirinya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari tiruan dirinya itu, dan dilihatnya Okaan sudah tidak tersenyum. Hotaru kelihatan tersinggung, "Kau tidak suka, ya?"

"Suka, kok. Benar-benar bagus, Okaan!" jawab Hinata cepat-cepat. "Tapi maksudku, untuk apa Okaan repot-rrpot membuatnya?"

"Karena aku sayang padamu." Jawab Hotaru singkat. "Karena apa lagi, Hinata? Reaksimu aneh sekali? Aku benar-benar setengah mati membuat kepala itu. Kukira-"

"Gomenasai, Okaan, aku suka, kok. Betul, aku suka." Kata Hinata. "Aku tadi Cuma terkejut itu saja. Kepala itu hebat! Mirip sekali dengan aku-aku sedang kesal saja,"

Hinata menatap patung kepala itu lama-lama. Matanya yang Putih lavender-mata lavendernya sendiri, membalas tatapannya. Rambutnya yang Indigion berkilau terekena sinar matahari siang dari jendela. 'Kepala itu tersenyum kepadaku!' pikir Hinata. Mulutnya ternganga. 'Aku melihatnya! Aku baru saja melihatnya tersenyum! Ahh tidak, pasti hanya permainan cahaya. Itu kan, Cuma patung kepala dari semen,' katanya dalam hati.

Hinata tersenyum pada ibunya, "Arigatou Okaan," katanya kaku sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tersenyum terpaksa. "Lebih baik ada dua kepala, kan?"

"Betul," kata Hotaru senang. "Kebetulan, Hinata, kostum bebekmu sudah jadi. Kutaruh di tempat tidurmu."

"Hah? Kostum bebek?"

"Kau melihat kostum bebek di pusat perbelanjaan, kau ingat?" dengan hati-hati, Hotaru meletakkan kepala itu di tempat mantel. "Kostum yang berbulu-bulu itu, kau bilang pasti lucu jika jadi bebek di Halloween ini. Jadi kubuatkan kau kostum bebek."

"Oh betul," Kata Hinata, kepalanya pusing.

Bersambung. . . . .

Maaf sedikit, dan kurang memuaskan, saya terburu-buru *kebiasaan* gomen *bungkuk* hmmm, maaf juga kalau Klimaksnya nanti akan sangat lama, gomen *bungkuk lagi*

Oke balas reviewnya dulu ya, karena masih awal, saya akan membalasnya di dini ^ ^

.

.

.

Rin : hehe, kerena anda yang pertama request, saya kabulkan, mohon maaf ya, jika setelah ini saya updatenya lama, saya biasa mengupdate 2 atau beberapa minggu sekali, maaf ya… *bungkuk* terimakasih sudah baca dan review, arigatou yap, mereka bertiga memang jahil .^ ^

**Lollyta-chan : hehe mereka kan memang jahil? *dimutilasi sasugaa fc* hehe argatou ^ ^ ini uda update, wah fav? O.o wew arigatou! *sembah sujud* terimakasih banyak! ^ ^ makasih dah review, jangan lupa datang lagi yah! ^ ^**

**Uchihyuu nagisa : hehehe cocok, kan, iya kan? Ya, ya? *maksa* *di cekik nagisha* hehe tenang, endingnya tidak akan ada yang mati kok *kayaknya* hehe makasih ya dah review ^ ^ arigatou!**

**Tiffany90 : wahh kita sehati Y.Y *gag ada yang nanya* hantunya lama buanget kok munculnya, tenang saja. *nyengir kuda* hehe oke, uda ku apdet kok, makasih dah mampir yah ^ ^ nanti akan ku kasih tanda hantunya gmuncul, tapi menurutku ga seram? O.o**

**Hyuuchiha prinka : arigatou dah like ^ ^ hehe mereka cocok kan kalau jahil? *tampar* setelah saya lihat dari hp, ternyata benar, banyak typo, gomen T,T sudah saya usahakan tapi masih saja typonya tumbuh TOT arigatou sudah review mampir lagi yah ^ ^!**

**Wahh lumayan juga yang review, jangan lupa mampir kembali ya, Hika akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, arigatou minna ^ ^**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di chap depan, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ! ^ ^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh, Hika kembali membawa Chap 3 yang sudah terkubur hilang entah Kemana hingga membuat pembaca-bahkan saya sendiri sampai lupa! *?*

Chap-chap kemarin memang terlalu pendek, tapi semakin kesini Hika Usahakan semakin panjang dan rapi. Hika membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya untuk komentar, flame , review atau apapun itu untuk membangun cerita ini karena memang Hika udah Hiatus .a b.a.n.g.e.t dan flame-Hika memang pantas mendapatkanya. Tapi, meski begitu Hika akan terus melanjutkan(menamatkan) fict Hika karena Hika sudah berjanji ke minna-san dan para pembaca yang sudah mau follow dan fav cerita ini. :)

Gomenasai, Minna-san… langsung saja.

.

.

.

**WARNING!: Miss Typo, EYD yang kurang benar dan aneh.**

**Dan Seluruh cerita yang asli ini ini milik R.L Stine**

.

.

.

Goosebumps: **Topeng Hantu**

R.L Stine

.

.

.

Benarkah aku ingin jadi bebek konyol pada Halloween ini? Pikir Hinata dalam hati. "Aku akan naik dan melihatnya, Okaa-san. Terima kasih."  
>Hinata benar-benar lupa pada kostum bebeknya. Aku tidak mau tampil manis pada Halloween ini, ujarnya sambil menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Aku ingin tampil menakutkan.<br>Ia pernah melihat beberapa topeng yang sangat menakutkan di etalase toko peralatan pesta baru yang terletak beberapa blok dari sekolah. Ia tahu salah satu pasti tepat.  
>Tapi sekarang ia harus berjalan-jalan memakai bulu, semua orang pasti akan berkwak-kwak padanya dan meledeknya habis-habisan.<br>Tidak adil. Kenapa ibunya selalu mendengar semua perkataannya? Meskipun Hinata memuji kostum bebek yang ada di suatu toko, tidak berarti ia ingin jadi bebek konyol pada Halloween nanti, kan?

Hinata berdiri ragu di depan kamarnya. Entah kenapa pintu kamarnya tertutup. Seingatnya, Ia tidak pernah menutup pintu kamar. Didengarnya dengan cermat bunyi yang ada didalam sana. Rasanya ia mendengar suara orang sedang bernapas di kamarnya. Seseorang atau sesuatu. Dan Suara napas itu makin keras. Hinatapun penasaran, ia menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu. Ada apa di dalam kamarnya?

Cuma ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya. Hinata kemudian mendorong pintu sampai terbuka—dan berteriak terkejut.

"KWEEEEEEK!"

Sambil berteriak mengerikan, seekor bebek berbulu putih yang besar sekali, matanya melotot liar, melompat ke arah Hinata. Ketika ia mundur karena kaget, bebek itu memukulnya dan membantingnya ke lantai tengah kamarnya. 

"KWEEEEEK KWEEEEEK!" Kostum itu jadi hidup! Itulah yang mula-mula dikira Hinata. Lalu, ia segera sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hanabi—pergi kau!" perintahnya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan bebek besar itu dari atas dadanya. Hidungnya terkena bulu-bulu putih. "Hei—geli!" Hinata bersin. "Hanabi—ayolah,"

"KWEEEEEK!"

"Hanabi, aku serius!" katanya pada adik perempuanya yang berusia delapan tahun. "Mengapa kau mengenakan kostumku? Mestinya itu kostumku, kan?"

"Aku cuma mencobanya," kata Hanabi kalem, matanya yang berwarna senada dengan Hinata menatap Sang kakak dari balik topeng bebek warna putih-kuningnya tersebut. "Kau ketakutan, ya?"

"Sama sekali tidak," kata Hinata berbohong. "Sekarang bangunlah Kau berat!"  
>Adiknya tidak mau bergerak.<p>

"Kenapa kau selalu menginginkan barang-barang milikku?" Tanya Hinata marah.

"Tidak," jawab adiknya berkilah.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu menganggap menakut-nakuti aku itu lucu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang memerah, mengapa semua orang suka menakutinya-bahkan adiknya sendiri?.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau kau jadi takut setiap kali aku bilang buu," jawab adiknya kesal.

"Bangun Bangun!" Adiknya berkwak-kwak beberapa kali lagi sambil mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya. Lalu ia berdiri. "Boleh kupakai kostum ini? Kostum ini hebat."

Hinata mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng. "Badanku jadi penuh bulu begini. Kau berganti bulu."

"Berganti bulu? Apa artinya?" desak Hanabi. Dibukanya topengnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat, basah karena keringat dan menggumpal di kepalanya.

"Artinya kau akan jadi bebek gundul." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kostum ini untukku, ya?" tanya Hanabi penuh harap, diamatinya topeng bebek itu. "Pas untukku. Betul!"

"Entahlah," kata Hinata bingung. "Mungkin saja." Telepon di kamarnya berbunyi. "Pergilah, oke? Pergilah terbang ke utara atau ke mana saja," katanya, dan bergegas mengangkat telepon.

Ketika berlari ke meja, dilihatnya tempat tidurnya penuh dengan bulu-bulu putih. _Sebelum Halloween tiba, kostum itu sudah keburu hancur_, pikirnya.  
>Diangkatnya gagang telepon. "Halo? Oh, hai, Sakura. Yeah. Aku baik-baik saja."<p>

Sakura menelepon untuk mengingatkan Hinata bahwa Festival Karya Ilmiah di sekolah diadakan besok. Mereka harus menyelesaikan proyek mereka, model sistem peredaran planet yang dibuat dari bola pingpong.

"Datanglah setelah makan malam," kata Hinata meyakinkan. "Sudah hampir selesai kok. Tinggal dicat saja. Ibuku akan membantu kita membawanya ke sekolah besok."  
>Mereka mengobrol sebentar sebelum Hinata membuka rahasia hatinya, "Aku tadi marah sekali, Sakura. Waktu makan siang hari ini. Kenapa Sasuke dan Gaara menganggap melakukan hal-hal seperti itu padaku lucu sekali?"<p>

Sakura diam sejenak di seberang telepon sana. "Kurasa karena kau gampang sekali ditakut-takuti, Hinata."  
>"Gampang ditakut-takuti?" Hinata mengernyit.<p>

"Kau sedikit-sedikit menjerit," kata Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat kebiasaan Hinata. "Orang lain juga ketakutan. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu ribut seperti kau. Kau 'kan tahu bagaimana sifat Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka tidak benar-benar bermaksud jahat kok, Mereka cuma menganggapnya lucu."

"Yah, menurutku sama sekali tidak lucu," jawab Hinata kesal menimpali jawaban Sakura. "Dan aku tidak mau gampang ditakut-takuti lagi. Aku serius. Aku takkan menjerit atau ketakutan lagi."

.

.

.

Ghoosebumps: **Topeng Hantu**

R.L Stine

.

.

.

Semua karya ilmiah sudah dipajang di panggung auditorium, siap untuk dinilai juri. Mrs. Kurenai, kepala sekolah, dan Mr. Kabuto-guru ilmu pengetahuan alam, berjalan memeriksa semua karya ilmiah sambil menulis sesuatu di catatan mereka.  
>Sistem peredaran planet, yang dibuat Hinata dan Sakura, berhasil sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat. Planet Pluto yang agak peyot, tidak berhasil diluruskan meskipun mereka sudah berusaha setengah mati. Dan planet Bumi terlepas terus dari kawatnya dan melambung di lantai. Tapi kedua gadis itu sepakat bahwa hasil karya mereka kelihatan cukup bagus.<p>

_Well_, Mungkin memang tidak terlalu mengesankan seperti karya Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru membuat komputer dari bahan-bahan sisa. Tapi Shikamaru sih memang jenius, jadi memang sudah tidak mengejutkan lagi jika ia membuat barang 'mewah' dari 'sampah'. Dan menurut pikiran Hinata, para juri tidak mengharap anak-anak lain jadi jenius juga.

Hinata memandang ke sekeliling panggung yang ramai dan ribut, dilihatnya ada karya-karya menarik lainnya. Rock Lee membuat semacam lengan robot listrik yang bisa mengangkat gelas atau melambai-lambai. Dan Shino Aburame punya beberapa gelas kaca berisi bahan cokelat kotor yang katanya adalah bahan beracun. 

Ada yang menganalisa zat kimia yang terkandung di dalam air minum kota mereka. Dan ada yang membuat gunung berapi yang akan meletus saat kedua juri mendekat.  
>"Proyek kita biasa-biasa saja," bisik Sakura gelisah pada Hinata, matanya menatap kedua juri yang terkagum-kagum melihat komputer buatan Shikamaru Nara sendiri. "Maksudku, punya kita cuma bola-bola pingpong dicat dan dipasang pada kawat."<p>

"Aku suka proyek kita," kata Hinata. "Kita berdua bekerja keras membuatnya, Sakura."  
>"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura berkeluh kesah. "Tapi tetap cuma biasa-biasa saja."<p>

Gunung berapi itu meletus, mengeluarkan cairan yang berwarna merah menyala. Para juri tampak terkesan. Beberapa anak bersorak.  
>"O-oh. Mereka datang," bisik Hinata, dimasukkannya tangannya ke dalam saku jins. Mrs. Kurenai dan Mr. Kabuto, dengan wajah tersenyum tanpa henti, mendekat. Mereka berhenti untuk mengamati display lampu dan kristal. Tiba-tiba, Hinata mendengar teriakan ribut dari panggung di belakangnya.<p>

"Tarantulaku Hei—tarantulaku kabur!"  
>Ia tahu itu suara Sasuke. "Mana tarantulaku?"<br>Beberapa anak berteriak terkejut. Yang lain tertawa.  
><em>Aku tidak akan mempan ditakut-takuti<em>, Hinata sambil menelan ludah.

Hinata tahu bahwa ia paling takut pada tarantula. Tapi sekali ini ia bertekad tidak akan menunjukkan perasaan takutnya.

"Tarantulaku—kabur!" teriak Sasuke, suaranya mengalahkan suara ribut yang dibuat oleh anak-anak.  
><em>Aku tidak akan mau ditakut-takuti. Aku tidak akan mau ditakut-takuti<em>, kata Hinata berulang-ulang dalam hati.

Tapi ia lalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggigit betisnya dan membenamkan capitnya yang berbulu tersebut ke dalam kulitnya. Teriakan Hinata kemudian terdengar sampai ke seluruh auditorium.

Hinata menjerit dan menjatuhkan seluruh sistem peredaran planetnya. Ia menendang-nendang, berusaha menyingkirkan si tarantula.  
>Planet-planet dari bola pingpong-Hasil kerjanya dengan Sakura berlompatan di lantai dengan tidak beraturan.<br>Ia menjerit lagi. "Ambil laba-labanya! Ambil!"

"Hinata—stop!" kata Sakura. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Tidak ada apa-apa." Ujarnya menenangkan Hinata, dan cukup berhasil.  
>Lama baru Hinata sadari bahwa semua orang tertawa. Lebih tepatnya, mentertawainya. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, ia berbalik dan melihat Sasuke berlutut di belakangnya.<br>Digerakkannya jari-jarinya seperti sedang mencubit. "Kena lagi," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tidaaak!" teriak Hinata-lagi. Ia baru sadar bahwa ternyata tidak ada tarantula. Sasuke-lah yang mencubit kakinya. Hinata mengangkat kepala dan melihat anak-anak di atas panggung tertawa semua. bahkan Mrs. Kurenai dan Mr. Kabuto juga tertawa.

Sambil berteriak marah, Hinata menendang bagian samping kaki Sasuke. Tapi ia mengelak. Tendangannya meleset.

"Bantu aku memunguti planet-planetnya," didengarnya suara Sakura yang meminta bantuanya. Tapi Sakura kelihatan jauh, jauh sekali. Hinata hanya bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya dan suara tawa anak-anak di sekelilingnya-yang masih mentertawakanya. Sasuke sudah berdiri. Ia dan Gaara berdiri berdekatan, menyeringai pada Hinata, dan saling ber _High Five_ tinggi-tinggi.

"Hinata—bantu aku," kata Sakura mengigatkan sahabatnya agar tak hanya mematung disana. Tapi Hinata berbalik, lompat turun dari panggung, dan berlari di sela-sela kursi auditorium.

_Aku akan membalas Sasuke dan Gaara!_, tekadnya. Sepatunya berdetak-detak keras di atas lantai semen. _Aku akan menakut-nakuti mereka, BENAR-BENAR akan membuat mereka ketakutan, Tapi bagaimana caranya?_

.

.

.  
><span>Ghoosebumps:<span> **Topeng Hantu**

R.L Stine

.

.

.  
>"Oke. Pukul berapa kita ketemu?" tanya Hinata, diletakkannya gagang telepon di antara dagu dan bahunya.<br>Di seberang sana, Sakura berpikir-pikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau pukul setengah delapan?"

Sekarang sedang Halloween. dan Mereka sedang merencanakan bertemu di rumah Sakura, lalu pergi minta permen ke semua tetangga di sekitar situ.  
>"Semakin cepat semakin baik. Karena Kita bisa dapat permen lebih banyak," kata Sakura. "Sasuke sudah meneleponmu?"<p>

"Ya. Sudah," jawab Hinata suram.

"Ia minta maaf?"

"Yeah, ia minta maaf," gumam Hinata sambil membelalakkan mata. "Memangnya kenapa. Maksudku, ia sudah membuat aku malu di depan anak-anak satu sekolah. Buat apa ia minta maaf?"

"Kurasa ia merasa tidak enak," jawab Sakura.

"Semoga saja ia merasa tidak enak," teriak Hinata. "Jahat sekali dia!"

"Memang keterlaluan," kata Sakura setuju dan membenarkan pendapat Hinata. Tapi ia lalu menambahkan, "Tapi kau harus mengakui memang agak lucu juga kelakuannya."

"Aku tidak mau mengakui apa pun!" bentak Hinata.

"Hujan sudah berhenti?" tanya Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
>Hinata kemudian beranjak dan menyibakkan lalu memandang ke luar jendela kamar tidurnya. Langit malam kelihatan kelabu. Awan-awan hitam melayang rendah. Tapi hujan sudah berhenti. Jalanan tampak mengkilat basah diterangi cahaya lampu jalanan.<br>"Sudah tidak hujan. Aku harus pergi sampai ketemu pukul setengah delapan nanti," kata Hinata terburu-buru.

"Hei, tunggu. Apa kostummu?" desak Sakura yang masih penasaran akan kostum yang akan Hinata kenakan.

"Kejutan," kata Hinata, kemudian ditaruhnya gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula. _Kejutan untuk diriku sendiri juga_, pikir Hinata. Saat ia teringat akan kostum yang di belikan oleh ibunya, ia melirik sebal pada kostum bebek berbulu yang tergulung di kursi pojok.

Hinata merencanakan akan pergi ke toko peralatan pesta itu sepulang dari sekolah dan mengambil topeng paling jelek, paling menjijikkan, paling menakutkan yang mereka miliki. Tapi Okaa-sanya tadi menjemputnya dari sekolah, dan menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah dan menjaga Hanabi selama dua jam.

dan Hyuuga Hotaru baru pulang pukul lima lewat lima belas. Sedangkan Sekarang sudah hampir pukul enam kurang lima belas. _Pasti toko perlengkapan pesta itu sudah tutup_, pikir Hinata. Dipandangnya kostum bebek yang 'mengenaskan' tersebut sambil mengerutkan kening.  
>"Kwek kwek," katanya suram.<p>

Ia berjalan ke cermin dan menyisir rambutnya. _Mungkin sebaiknya dicoba saja ke sana dulu_, pikirnya. Mungkin toko itu buka sampai malam saat Halloween.  
>Dibukanya laci paling atas lemari pakaiannya dan dikeluarkannya sebuah dompet miliknya. Uangnya cukup tidak untuk membeli topeng yang bagus dan menakutkan, ya?<p>

Tiga puluh dolar. Tabungan seumur hidupnya. Dikumpulkannya uangnya terbeut dan dijejalkannya ke dalam dompetnya lagi. Lalu sambil memasukkan dompet berwarna Cokelat kumal tersebut ke saku jins, disambarnya mantel berwarna krem dan ia bergegas turun dan keluar dari pintu depan.

Udara malam terasa dingin dan lembap. Hinata bersusah payah mengancingkan mantelnya sambil berlari ke toko peralatan pesta. Di rumah sebelah ada lampu labu menyala di jendela depan. Di rumah yang paling pojok ada kerangka dari kertas tergantung di teras depan.

Angin berembus di sela-sela pepohonan gundul. Dahan-dahan di atas kepalanya bergoyang dan berderak-derak seperti lengan-lengan kurus. _Malam yang amat mengerikan_, pikir Hinata.  
>Ia berlari lebih cepat. Ada mobil berlalu pelan, memancarkan cahaya putih terang yang melayang-layang seperti hantu ke seberang jalan.<br>Sambil memandang sekilas ke sisi jalan yang lain, Hinata melihat rumah tua Chiyo-baasan terlihat seperti membungkuk di halamannya yang gelap, dan penuh semak-semak. Semua orang bilang rumah tua bobrok itu dihantui oleh orang-orang yang terbunuh di dalamnya ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Hinata pernah mendengar lolongan mengerikan dari rumah tua itu Ketika ia seumur Hanabi. Sasuke, Gaara dan beberapa anak lain memberanikan diri pergi ke rumah itu dan mengetuk pintunya.

Hinata malah kabur pulang. Ia tidak pernah tahu apakah anak-anak lain berani masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.  
>Sekarang, Hinata merasa sangat ketakutan ketika bergegas melewati rumah tua itu. Ia sangat mengenal lingkungan ini. Seumur hidup ia tinggal di situ. Tapi berbeda dengan malam ini, dimana lingkungan tersebut kelihatan lain di matanya.<p>

Apakah karena kilauan basah setelah hujan tadi? Tidak. Karena perasaan berat yang terasa di udara. Kegelapan yang lebih pekat. Cahaya jingga mengerikan dari labu-labu menyeringai di jendela. Teriakan pelan hantu dan monster yang menunggu untuk melayang-layang bebas di malam kemenangan mereka. Halloween.

Sambil memaksa semua pikiran mengerikan itu menyingkir dari ingatannya, Hinata membelok di sudut jalan. Kemudian, dari seberang jalan Tampak toko kecil perlengkapan pesta. Etalasenya terang, menampakkan dua deret topeng Halloween, yang menatap ke luar jendela.

Apa tokonya masih buka?  
>Sambil menyilangkan jari, Hinata menunggu truk yang saat ini sedang lewat, lalu cepat-cepat berlari menyeberang jalan begitu kendaraan yang menghentikan langkahnya itu telah berlalu. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati topeng-topeng di etalase. Ada topeng gorila, topeng monster dan topeng makhluk luar angkasa berambut biru. <em>lumayan bagus<em>, pikirnya. Cukup jelek tampangnya. Tapi mungkin di dalam ada yang lebih menakutkan.

Lampu di dalam toko masih menyala. Ia mengintip dari balik kaca etalase. Lalu dicobanya memutar kenop pintu. Tidak bergerak. Dicobanya lagi. Dicobanya menarik pintu supaya terbuka, tapi tidak berhasil. Lalu dicobanya dengan usaha sebalinya-mendorong, namun tetap tidak membuahkan hasil.  
>Tidak. Tidak mungkin.<p>

Ia terlambat. Tokonya sudah tutup. Hinata menarik napas lalu mengintip ke balik kaca. Dinding toko kecil itu penuh topeng. Dan rasanya Topeng-topeng itu seperti membalas tatapannya.

_Mereka menertawakan aku_, pikirnya sedih. _Menertawakan aku karena terlambat_. _Karena toko ini sudah tutup, dan aku harus memakai topeng bebek konyol pada Halloween nanti.  
><em>  
>Tiba-tiba ada bayangan gelap mendekati kaca, menutupi pandangan Hinata. Gadis berambut sepunggung itu tersentak, lalu mundur selangkah.<br>Sesaat kemudian ia baru sadar bayangan itu ternyata seorang pria. Pria yang berpakaian Hitam. menatapnya, wajahnya tampak terkejut.

"Anda—Anda sudah tutup?" teriak Hinata dari balik kaca. Pria itu membuat gerakan untuk memberitahu ia tidak bisa mendengar Hinata. Dimasukkannya anak kunci dan dibukanya pintu sedikit. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya pendek. Rambutnya hitam mengkilat dan kelihatan licin. Dan tulang pipinya terlihat menonjol, meskipun Hinata hanya melihatnya secara sekilas.

"Anda masih buka?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. "Saya perlu topeng Halloween."

"Sudah malam sekali," jawab pria itu, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dibukanya pintu sedikit lagi. "Kami biasanya tutup pukul lima."

"Saya benar-benar ingin membeli topeng," kata Hinata semantap mungkin.  
>Mata pria itu hitam dan kecil-dengan tambahan <em>softlense <em>hingga tampak seperti mata Ular menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Dan Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. "Masuk," katanya pelan.

Ketika Hinata melewatinya masuk ke toko, dilihatnya pria itu mengenakan jubah hitam. _Pasti kostum Halloween_, kata Hinata dalam hati. _Aku yakin ia tidak mengenakannya terus_.

Dialihkannya perhatiannya ke topeng-topeng di dinding.  
>"Topeng seperti apa yang kaucari?" tanya pria itu sambil menutup pintu. Tiba-tiba Hinata ketakutan. Mata hitam pria itu menyala seperti batu bara yang terbakar. Ia kelihatan aneh sekali. Dan Hinata berada di dalam toko terkunci ini bersamanya.<p>

"Y-yang menakutkan," ia tergagap. Pria itu menggosok-gosok dagunya sambil berpikir. Ia menunjuk ke dinding. "Topeng gorila cukup populer. Bulunya asli. Dan Aku yakin masih punya persediaan satu lagi."

Hinata menatap topeng gorila itu. Ia tidak terlalu ingin jadi gorila. Terlalu biasa-biasa saja dan Tidak cukup menakutkan. "Hmmmm... Anda punya yang lebih menakutkan?" tanyanya.

Pria itu menyibakkan jubahnya ke belakang bahu. "Bagaimana kalau topeng kekuningan yang kupingnya runcing itu?" usulnya sambil menunjuk. "Aku yakin itu topeng salah satu tokoh Star Trek. Lagipula Aku masih punya beberapa."

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng. "Saya perlu topeng yang benar-benar menakutkan."

Pria itu tersenyum aneh. Matanya tidak berkedip menatap mata Hinata, seperti berusaha membaca pikirannya. "Lihat saja sekelilingmu," katanya sambil menggerakkan tangan. "Semua persedianku yang masih tersisa ada di dinding."

Hinata menatap topeng-topeng itu. Dilihatnya ada topeng babi dengan hidung panjang dan jelek, darah menetes dari moncongnya._ Lumayan_, pikirnya. Tapi tidak terlalu tepat.

Di sebelahnya ada topeng manusia serigala yang penuh bulu, dengan taring yang runcing dan berwarna putih. _Terlalu biasa_, pikir Hinata. Matanya melirik topeng hijau Frankenstein, topeng Freddy Krueger yang ada tangannya juga—lengkap dengan jari-jari pisau yang panjang—dan topeng E.T..

_Tidak terlalu menakutkan_, ujar Hinata dalam hati, ia mulai merasa agak putus asa. _Aku perlu sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sasuke dan Gaara mati ketakutan_!

"Nak, aku terpaksa menyuruhmu cepat-cepat memilih." kata pria berjubah itu pelan. Ia sudah berjalan ke balik meja kecil di depan dan sedang memutar anak kunci lemari kasir. "Kami sudah tutup."

"Maaf," kata Hinata. "Aku cuma—." Telepon berbunyi sebelum ia sempat menjelaskan. Pria itu cepat-cepat mengangkatnya dan mulai berbicara pelan, ia memunggungi Hinata.

gadis berambut Biru Tua lurus itu berjalan ke belakang toko, sambil mengamati semua topeng yang terpajang disana. Ia melewati topeng kucing hitam dengan taring kuning panjang yang jelek. Topeng vampir dengan darah merah menetes dari bibirnya tergantung di sebelah topeng botak Paman Fester yang sedang tersenyum dari The Addams Family.

Bukan, bukan, bukan, pikir Hinata sambil mengerutkan kening. Ia ragu-ragu ketika melihat ada pintu sempit yang terbuka sedikit di belakang toko. _Ada ruangan lain? Adakah topeng-topeng lain di belakang sana?_  
>Ia memandang ke depan toko sekilas. Pria tadi, tertutup mantelnya, masih memunggungi Hinata sambil berbicara di telepon. <p>

Dengan ragu-ragu didorongnya pintu untuk mengintip ke dalam. Pintunya berderit. Cahaya jingga pucat menyinari ruangan belakang yang kecil dan gelap itu. Hinata melangkah masuk—dan tersentak kaget.

.

.

.

Ghoosebumps: **Topeng Hantu**

R.L Stine

.

.

.

Dua lusin rongga mata yang kosong menatap Hinata dengan menyeramkan. Ia ternganga ngeri melihat wajah-wajah yang rusak dan hancur itu.  
><em>Cuma topeng<em>, pikirnya. Dua rak topeng. Tapi topeng-topeng itu begitu jelek, begitu aneh—begitu nyata—napasnya jadi tercekik. Hinata mencengkeram kusen pintu, pelan-pelan masuk ke ruang belakang yang kecil itu. Dengan diterangi cahaya jingga yang terlihat remang-remang, diamatinya topeng-topeng jelek yang terpajang itu.

Ada topeng berambut kuning, tipis, dan panjang, yang tergerai di atas dahinya yang hijau dan menonjol. Kepala tikus hitam berbulu tampak menyembul dari sela-sela rambut, mata tikus itu bersinar seperti dua permata hitam.  
>Di lubang mata topeng di sebelahnya tertancap paku besar. Darah kental dan kelihatan basah mengalir dari mata itu; turun ke pipi.<p>

Di topeng yang lain tampak seolah-olah kulitnya mengelupas, menampakkan tulang kelabu di baliknya. Seekor serangga hitam besar, sejenis kumbang aneh, muncul di sela-sela gigi hancur yang berwarna hijau-kuning tersebut.

Hinata merasa ngeri campur gembira. Ia kemudian masuk ke ruangan itu. Lantai kayunya berderak-derak saat berat tubuhnya membebani mereka. Ia maju selangkah lagi mendekati topeng-topeng aneh yang sedang menyeringai itu. Mereka kelihatan begitu nyata, sampai rasanya jadi mengerikan. Wajahnya rinci sekali. Kulitnya seperti terbuat dari daging, bukan dari karet atau plastik.

_Ini baru tepat!_ Ujarnya kegirangan dalam hati. jantungnya berdebar-debar. _Ini dia yang kucari-cari_. _Baru ditumpuk begitu saja sudah kelihatan menakutkan_.

Dibayangkannya Sasuke dan Gaara melihat salah satu dari topeng-topeng yang terpajang ini mendatangi mereka malam-malam.  
>Dibayangkannya dirinya berteriak menyeramkan dan melompat dari balik pohon dengan mengenakan salah satu topeng tersebut.<br>Dibayangkannya wajah anak-anak itu yang ketakutan karena balas dendamnya.  
>Dibayangkannya Sasuke dan Gaara menjerit ngeri dan lari pontang-panting karena ketakutan setengah mati.<p>

Tepat. Tepat. Betapa lucunya mereka. Kemenangan besar yang dibayangkan membuat Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam dan maju mendekati rak tempat topeng-topeng tersebut di pajang. Matanya terpaku pada topeng jelek yang terletak di rak bawah. Kepalanya botak dan menonjol. Kulitnya berwarna kuning-hijau dan aromanya sangat bau. Matanya yang besar dan terbenam berwarna jingga dan kelihatan seperti bersinar. Hidungnya lebar dan pesek, masuk ke dalam seperti hidung tengkorak. Bibirnya yang hitam ternganga lebar, menampakkan taring binatang yang runcing-runcing.

Sambil menatap topeng seram itu, Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya. Dengan perasaan segan, dipegangnya bagian dahi topeng itu.

Dan ketika ia menyentuhnya, topeng itu berteriak.

.

.

.

Ghoosebumps: **Topeng Hantu**

R.L Stine

.

.

.

"OOH!" Hinata menjerit dan menarik tangannya, saat ini Topeng itu tengah menyeringai padanya. Matanya yang jingga benar-benar bersinar terang. Bibirnya seperti berkerut di atas taring-taringnya. 

Tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing. Apa-apaan ini? Ketika terhuyung-huyung mundur dari rak, ia baru sadar teriakan marah itu bukan berasal dari topeng. Teriakan itu berasal dari belakangnya.

Hinata berbalik dan melihat pemilik toko yang berjubah hitam melotot padanya dari depan pintu. Pupil Matanya yang hitam-berbentuk _wajik panjang_ mengkilat. Bibirnya mencibir jahat.

"Oh. Saya kira—." kata Hinata sambil memandang topeng tadi sekilas. Ia masih merasa bingung. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang di dada.

"Aku menyesal kau melihat semua ini," kata pria tu dengan suara yang pelan dan mengancam. Ia maju mendekati Hinata. mantelnya melambai-lambai.

_Mau apa dia?_ pikir Hinata sambil tersentak ketakutan. _Kenapa ia menghampiri aku seperti itu? Mau diapakannya aku?_

"Aku menyesal," katanya lagi, matanya yang tajam seolah semakin menyudutkanya. Ia maju selangkah lagi.

Hinata mundur. Lalu ia berteriak kaget ketika punggungnya mengenai rak pajang tadi. Topeng-topeng mengerikan itu terlonjak dan tergetar, seperti…

hidup.

"Apa—apa maksud Anda?" akhirnya ia berhasil bicara. "Saya—saya cuma—."

"Aku menyesal kau melihat semua ini karena mereka tidak dijual," kata pria itu pelan.

Ia melangkah melewati Hinata dan menegakkan salah satu topeng di sandarannya. Hinata menarik napas lega keras-keras. _Ia tidak bermaksud menakut-nakuti aku_, pikirnya. _Aku yang ketakutan sendiri_.

Dilipatnya tangannya di depan mantel dan dipaksanya jantungnya untuk berdetak normal lagi. Ia menyingkir ke samping ketika pemilik toko tersebut merapikan topeng-topengnya. dipegangnya hati-hati, lalu diusapnya rambut topeng-topeng itu dengan satu tangan, dengan lembut. dibersihkannya dahi mereka yang menonjol dan berlurnuran darah.

"Tidak dijual? Kenapa tidak?" desak Hinata. Suaranya terdengar kecil dan melengking.  
>"Terlalu menakutkan," jawab pria itu. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Hinata.<p>

"Tapi saya ingin yang benar-benar menakutkan," kata Hinata. "Saya ingin yang itu." Ia menunjuk topeng yang dipegangnya tadi, topeng yang mulutnya terbuka dan ada taring-taring tajam mengerikan.

"Terlalu menakutkan," kata pria itu lagi, dikesampingkannya jubahnya.  
>"Tapi sekarang kan Halloween." protes Hinata-masih mencoba menawar.<p>

"Aku punya topeng gorila yang benar-benar menakutkan," kata pria itu sambil memberi tanda pada Hinata supaya kembali ke ruangan depan. "Sangat menakutkan. Kelihatan seperti sedang menggeram. Kujual murah karena sekarang sudah malam."

Hinata menggeleng, tangannya terlipat di depan dengan sikap membandel. "Topeng gorila tidak akan membuat Sasuke dan Gaara ketakutan," katanya.

Ekspresi wajah pria itu berubah. "Siapa?"  
>"Teman-teman saya," kata Hinata menjelaskan. "Saya harus memiliki topeng yang itu," ujarnya kemudian. "Benar-benar menakutkan, saya sampai hampir tidak berani memegangnya. Tepat."<p>

"Terlalu menakutkan," ulang pria itu, dipandangnya topeng itu. Dan Dibelainya dahinya yang hijau. "Saya tidak bisa menanggung akibatnya."

"Kelihatannya hidup sekali." kata Hinata. "Mereka berdua bisa pingsan. Saya tahu. Lalu mereka tidak akan berusaha menakut-nakuti saya lagi."

"Nona..." kata pemilik toko itu, dipandangnya jam tangannya dengan tidak sabar. "Aku harus menyuruhmu memilih. Aku orang sabar, tapi..."

"Tolonglah" Hinata memohon. "Tolong jual ke saya Ini. Lihat." Dirogohnya saku jins-nya dan dikeluarkannya uang yang dibawanya tadi.

"Nona, saya..."

"Tiga puluh dolar," kata Hinata sambil menjejalkan gumpalan uang ke tangan orang itu. "Saya bayar tiga puluh dolar. Cukup, kan?"

"Bukan masalah uang," kata orang itu. "Topeng-topeng ini tidak dijual." Sambil menarik napas kesal ia berjalan ke pintu yang menuju ke depan toko.

"Tolonglah Saya memerlukannya. Saya sangat memerlukannya" Hinata memohon sambil mengejar pria itu.

"Topeng-topeng itu terlalu hidup," kata pemilik toko sambil menunjuk rak. "Aku peringatkan kau—"

"Tolong, ya? Ya?" Pria itu memejamkan mata. "Kau akan menyesal."

"Tidak. Tidak. Saya tahu saya tidak akan menyesal" teriak Hinata bersemangat, dilihatnya pria itu akan segera menyerah.

Pria itu membuka mata. Ia menggeleng. Hinata tahu ia sedang berdebat sendiri.  
>Sambil menarik napas, dimasukkannya uang tadi ke dalam saku mantel dengan berat hati. Lalu dengan hati-hati diangkatnya topeng itu dari atas rak, diluruskannya telinganya yang runcing, dan diserahkannya pada Hinata.<p>

"Terima kasih" teriaknya, cepat-cepat disambarnya topeng itu dari tangan pemilik toko. "Tepat. Tepat!"

Dipegangnya hidung pesek topeng itu. Rasanya lembut dan hangat. "Terima kasih sekali lagi," teriaknya sambil bergegas ke depan, dipegangnya topeng itu kuat-kuat.

"Perlu dibungkus tas?" teriak pria itu.

Tapi Hinata sudah keluar dari toko. Ia menyeberang jalan dan berlari pulang. Langit sudah menjadi gelap. Tidak ada bintang. Jalanan masih mengilat basah karena hujan tadi siang.

_Malam ini akan jadi malam Halloween paling hebat!_, pikir Hinata senang. _Karena malam ini aku akan membalas dendam. _Ia tidak sabar ingin melompat ke hadapan Sasuke dan Gaara. Ia ingin tahu apa kostum mereka. Mereka berdua berencana ingin mengecat wajah dan rambut mereka dengan warna biru dan jadi _Smurf._

Payah. Benar-benar payah.

Hinata berhenti di bawah lampu jalanan dan diangkatnya topeng tadi, dipegangnya di kedua telinganya dengan dua tangan. Topeng itu menyeringai padanya, dua deret gigi runcing tampak di balik bibirnya yang tebal dan liat.

Lalu dikepitnya di bawah satu tangan dan berlari pulang. Ia berhenti di ujung jalan masuk dan Dipandangnya rumahnya, jendela depan terang semua, lampu teras memancarkan cahaya putih ke halaman.

_Aku harus mencoba menakut-nakuti seseorang dengan topeng ini_, pikirnya bersemangat. _Aku harus melihat seberapa hebatnya_. Ia terbayang wajah adiknya yang sedang meringis.

"Hanabi. Tentu saja," katanya keras-keras. "Hanabi harus merasakan akibat perbuatannya." Sambil tersenyum senang, Hinata cepat-cepat berlari di jalan masuk. Ia tidak sabar ingin menjadikan Hanabi korban pertamanya.

**Bersambung.**

.

.

.

Special Thanks to: **VilettaOnyxLV**, **Lollytha-chan**, **Altta0sapphire **dan **Andini**-**san** yang sudah mau Review Cerita ini. Sekarang Hika lanjutin, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya : ) maaf kemarin telat update. Dan terimaksih sudah mau mampir.

Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi


End file.
